


Trust

by fififolle



Category: Blake's 7, Blake's 7 (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, Hero Worship, Kissing, M/M, Team as Family, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Grant wants Tarrant, but what does Tarrant want?





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Set after “Ghost Ship”, a brilliant Big Finish audiobook, but you don't have to know it, this could be after any number of days on board the Liberator :) Though it helps to know Del Grant is a member of the crew now...

Tarrant heard Grant shuffling along the corridor before the man had a chance to speak.

“Ah, there you are.”

Tarrant raised his glass and half a smile. “Here I am.”

Grant, not one to take a half-hearted brush-off, sat down on the neighbouring chaise. “It's late. You stayed up too long with Vila.” The man rubbed at his injured leg. Tarrant wasn't sure if he was hoping for sympathy or – no, probably the leg did hurt. He'd seen it before Cally bandaged it up.

“Vila had a hard time today. I was just -”

“Being supportive?” Grant scoffed lightly. “You confuse me, Del Tarrant. Ever since I joined this crew, you've done nothing but bully and denigrate Vila. And yet, today, you... You were actually kind to him tonight.”

Tarrant counted to ten. He liked Grant. He really did. Even if they did share the same given name. The man had diplomacy, kindness, bravery. Traits that seemed sparsely scattered among the rest of the Liberator crew. If you didn't know them.

“Despite appearances, Grant, there's a reason this crew is together.”

That prompted a laugh. “Don't try and tell me you care about each other. No, really. I actually don't get it. I came looking for you, because...”

Tarrant was rather keen to hear this one.

“Because I saw what Avon did to you all today, and I saw how you looked after Vila. Avon _betrayed_ you all, to save the Liberator, yes, to save all your lives, but he used Vila as bait. How can you work with a man like that?” Grant's voice had descended to quiet fury. 

Interesting.

How much to tell Grant? “Avon is a complicated man. I don't trust him, but I wouldn't want to be on any other ship with any other crew. Vila can take a lot of abuse, but he was genuinely terrified today and I felt obliged to do something about that. Though... I do have a heart, Grant, despite what you might have heard.”

Del Grant was finding this all very funny. But he still had a look of confusion. Understandable.

“Okay, okay. So deep down you care for Vila when it really matters. I get that. I applaud it. And you did a good job, by the way. You waited until he felt safe enough to turn in tonight. Vila is a useful guy to have around, I like him. A little.”

They shared a grin. Grant poured himself a drink, and leaned back more comfortably. “But Avon? I'm not so sure. There's only one reason a guy like you would stick around Avon.”

Tarrant swallowed nervously. He didn't like being analysed. He didn't like his feelings being exposed. “Oh really? What reason would that be?”

Grant rolled his glass between his hands, and avoided Tarrant's gaze. “It's funny, because I hoped you'd like me that way. That you'd want me. Oh, don't get me wrong, that's not why I joined the crew. I do have some dignity. But to see you give _everything_ you have, everything you are, to that _man_. Dammit, Tarrant, why do you do it?”

__Tarrant had felt Grant's words chill into his soul, like super-cooled honey. Grant was strong, fit, there might be some fun to be had, but Avon? Avon was under Tarrant's skin in a way he hated to admit. Especially to Grant._ _

__“I don't know what you're talking about.” Tarrant took a vicious sip of his drink._ _

__“Is it love?” Grant persisted. “You wouldn't be the first - fool to love him.”_ _

__Tarrant didn't even know why he was still talking to the man._ _

__Grant shook his head. “No. It's not romantic, I can tell that much. It's deeper. Sexual?”_ _

__Tarrant spun around. “Now see here, Grant -”_ _

__“Sorry, sorry. No, you're right. If there was sex involved you'd be in his quarters right now instead of sitting here with me.” Grant rubbed his chin, and Tarrant let out an exasperated sigh._ _

__“That just leaves...” Grant pushed himself off the chaise and leaned right into Tarrant's space, “hero worship.” He leaned in and paused._ _

__Tarrant didn't move, let them share breath, their stares connected, and Grant pressed his lips to Tarrant's. Softly, lingering._ _

__Tarrant... let him. “Avon isn't my hero,” he breathed, when Grant gave him a space. The lie pounded through his veins._ _

__Grant's hand slid through his hair and held him in place. “I think he is. I think you'd let him fuck you if he wanted.”_ _

__Tarrant's breath hitched, before he took the initiative and stole a harder kiss. “He would never...”_ _

__“No,” Grant admitted, “but I would.”_ _

__“Yes,” Tarrant said, “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He yanked Grant on top of him and yielded to the wet, open kisses of the other man. Grant didn't grace him with an answer, but Tarrant was in no doubt as to Grant's desires._ _

__It had been a while, and Grant had the perfect body, apart from the bits that had been shot. Grant wasn't the prettiest flower in the garden, but he had enough muscle to make up for it. Did Grant want him to beg?_ _

__He just might._ _

__“How's the leg?” Tarrant murmured, bucking up against Grant and offering his neck to be licked._ _

__“My leg is just fine, thank you,” Grant gasped, trying to get some leverage between the deck and the chaise. “I've finally got you where I want you, I won't let a little thing like a blaster wound stop me.”_ _

__Tarrant had to smile at that, and tipped his hips. “Well all right then. If we're doing this.”_ _

__“I'll give you what Avon won't,” Grant growled. “I promise.”_ _

__Something in Grant's voice, the intensity, the emotion it evoked, the _reminder_ , glanced a blow to Tarrant. He dug his fingers into Grant's hips in retaliation, and writhed under the other man, taking a kiss to stop the talking._ _

__Grant obliged. He took Tarrant to a place he wasn't thinking about betrayal, or rivalry, or loss. They moved together, and he took him to the moment, and kept him there, until all Tarrant could do was lie there and come._ _

__Grant caressed his face afterwards, just once, with a fond look on his face. “Gods, you deserve so much better,” he whispered._ _

__Tarrant pushed himself upright and helped Grant to a more comfortable position. He didn't want the man's pity. “I deserve what I get,” he ground out. “But thank you.” He leaned in and planted a kiss to the edge of Grant's mouth._ _

__Grant had a wistful smile on his lips. “Another time for the fucking, then?”_ _

__Tarrant grinned. “I look forward to it, trust me.”_ _

__“You're about the only person on this ship I do trust.”_ _

__Tarrant patted his shoulder. “Strike me off that list, and you've got the best chance of survival around here.”_ _

__~_ _


End file.
